Voldemort has Harry
by crazy-weasley
Summary: Voldemort has got Harry and he's planning something. Just r&r ok? I hate writing summeries. 3rd ch up...
1. Ch1 Voldy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry P and co and every one... blah.  
  
Takes place some time after Harry's fifth year. Beginning of the 6th year. Don't ask me. I don't know when.  
  
Ch1 Captured  
  
Voldemort stood there staring at Harry's limb body that was held up by two huge death eaters. He smiled to himself. He laughed evilly, at least more than usual as he thought about how he was going to toture Harry.  
  
'Stupid boy who lived.' He thought. 'Finally, he's mine!!! First, I'm going to use the crucio curse on him, then get that two loyal idiots Crabbe and Goyle to beat him up.'   
  
"Mwhahahaha...!" he cackled at this wicked thought. Lucius Malfoy started laughing along with him, then realized than Crabbe and Goyle were still standing there looking around stupidly. Malfoy snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle started laughing along.  
  
Then Voldemort stopped. Crabbe and Goyle took a while to realize that and stopped about five minutes after Voldemort did. Lucius was glaring at them.  
  
'No wait,' the dark lord thought, 'I think I'll get the two stupid lousy death eaters of mine to beat the stupid Potter up first then I'll put the crucio curse on him.'  
  
"Ahhahahahaha... HAHAHA..." laughed he-who-must-not-be-named as the other death eaters laughed along with him. You-know-who stopped again. And finally Crabbe and Goyle managed to break their record by stopping three minutes after their master.  
  
'No, that won't work.' he thought again as his death eaters watched him, ' Maybe I'll use the imperio, no the... Arrggg... stupid pathetic patronus Potter, he's wasting my brain cells and time. Why are all my stupid slaves staring at me?'  
  
He glared at his loyal servants who were not so loyal but were just afraid of him as they turned to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Mwhahahaha...!" He laughed again followed by his death eaters.  
  
'I've got it!' Voldemort thought as he walked gingerly over to Harry, stopped for a moment then gave Harry a good kick in his stomach and jumped back cautiously. Harry gasped in pain.  
  
Voldemort smiled happily to himself. His heart was bursting with pride.  
  
'I did it! Yes! I did it without getting into trouble for once!' he thought, 'and now what do I do?' His smile faded at once. 'Oh no, not again.'   
  
And suddenly his smile reappeared as quickly as it had disappeared which happened so quickly it was freaky (as if he wasn't).  
  
"You two!" (he could not remember their names as they were unimportant lowly ranked death eaters) he pointed at the two large bulk which was Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Pull his hair!" He commanded. Crabbe and Goyle stared stupidly at him then, "Y-yes, my lord." They stammered and moved forward to pull Harry's hair.  
  
Voldemort started shrieking with delight. The death eaters started to laugh, though uncertainly. Voldemort stopped shrieking but continued smiling.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for destroying my prophecy and for bad mouthing me... especially to that stupid twinkling blue behind the half moon glasses eye for a second, santa's large white long tucked into his belt beard crackpot million years old fool." Voldemort yelled at Harry's face spraying the spit Uncle Vernon would have been proud of.  
  
"I'm gonna make your stupid ugly scar burn." You-know-who smiled evilly at the struggling to break free Potter.  
  
"Hahahahaha...' Voldemort proceeded to grab Harry's face before jumping back and yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"MASTER! WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?" Voldemort grabbed his blistering hands and looked at it. Was it his imagination? His hands weren't blistering. Paranoid... He felt his face turned red.   
  
Voldemort turned to watch the Potter boy trying to say something but he couldn't hear because he was breathing too loudly. He lunged forward to grab Harry's face again laughing loudly.  
  
"Hahahahahaha..." Voldemort laughed. Harry groaned and Pettigrew was the only death eater who laugh along but stopped when he realized that. Voldemort continued his maniac laughter for another two minutes.  
  
"You know what?" Voldemort said still laughing as he released Harry's head, "I'm sure you're wondering why your best mate Rupert Gri- errr... Ron Weasley hasn't come to save you."  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort.  
  
"Ron?" he whispered,"What? Where is he?"  
  
Voldemort laughed evilly again. He turned to glare at Lucius. Lucius turned to glare at the death eaters. They started to laugh loudly.  
  
"Excellent." Voldemort started to smirk the same smirk Junior Malfoy was famous for as his move closer to Harry till their nose were an inch away from each other. If one of them had Snape's nose, their nose was sure to be touching each others. "Well, you see, your mate errr... Ron Weasley is dead."  
  
"Nooo..." Harry moaned, "Ron..."  
  
"Just like your friend Black." came Voldemort deadly whisper.  
  
"Nooooooooooo..." This time it came from someone behind Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was wailing, " My wife!"  
  
"Not Narcissa, you idiot, Sirius!" snarled Voldemort.  
  
"Oh." said Malfoy attempting to cover his face and dry his eyes.  
  
"You killed Ron." said Harry trying to pull loose from his captors.  
  
"Hahahaha... No. I was just joking, he's not dead. But I almost got him. I could have caught him if only that idiot had decided to go to China, but no. He went stright home after returning from Hogwarts. I had death eaters all over China waiting for him but he didn't turn up." said Voldemort looking annoyed for some reason.  
  
"Why would Ron go to China?" asked Avery.  
  
"I don't know." said Voldemort frowning.  
  
"Then why did you think he'd be there?" asked Nott.  
  
"Crucio!" said Voldemort as Nott fell to the ground screaming.  
  
"Do not question my abilities!" said you-know-who lifting his wand and stopping the curse. "Now." he said turning to Harry thinking.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" He started laughing evilly. He then smiled to himself looking evil as he lifted his leg and kicking Harry with all the strength he could muster.  
  
"Muahahahahaha!" he laughed louder than before. After five minutes or so he stopped. Harry laid on the ground groaning and panting as he grabbed his broken arm. He-who-must-not-be-named suddenly stopped smiling, he then whipped out an old broken mirror from his robes and stared into it.  
  
"Yes..." he whispered as he flunk his Snape-like greasy hair aside to have a better look at the mirror. He fluttered his eyelashes(if he had any) at his reflection and smiled at it. He slid the mirror back to his robes.  
  
'Where was I?' he thought looking around at his useless death eaters for a clue.  
  
"Where was I?" he asked them.  
  
"The mirror..." said Pettigrew looking scared.  
  
"Before that, you idiot worthless rat who betrayed my enemy." growled Voldemort.  
  
"Errr... the b-boy..." Pettigrew stammered.  
  
"Oh yes..." said the dark lord smiling at the very thought of Harry Potter, the boy lived and caused his propecy to be smashed.  
  
"Hahahahaha..." he laughed as the death eaters joined him. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing after the others had finished. Malfoy stepped on their feets to stop them but they didn't seem to notice. Finally they stopped when Voldemort placed the Imperio curse on them and commanded them to stop.  
  
"Hahahahaha..." you-know-who laughed again, "Where was I again?"  
  
"The boy." said Pettiegrew more confidently this time.  
  
"Ah, yes... the boy..." said Voldemort as he turned to Potter again. He smiled again.  
  
"You two." he pointed at Crabbe and Goyle, "hold him." The two big idiots though still under the imperio curse glanced around stupidly then moved forwarded and yanked Potter up by his arms.  
  
'What should I do now?' thought Voldemort. Suddenly a thought struck him. He smiled evilly again. He ran forward and kicked Harry hard again causing him to whimper like a dog... like Sirius... After kicking for awhile, he got bored.  
  
"This is getting boring." said the dark lord. The other death eaters was looking fearfully at him now.  
  
"Time for the final move." said Voldemort smiling(keeps doing that I know). He pulled out his long and thin pheonix tail feather wand from his belt and pointed it at Harry.  
  
"Mwhahahaha... you will be with your dear mudblood mother you stupid half blood." said Voldemort.  
  
"Aren't you a half blood too?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
"Crucio!" he yelled pointing his wand at her. She screamed and fell to the floor beside Harry. She started struggling.  
  
"Ouch! Stupid girl." Harry snarled as she accidently kicked his broken arm.   
  
"Time for you to go dear half blood." said Voldemort as he lifted the curse and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the deadly curse.  
  
"Avada Kedevra." said Voldemort. A flash of green light shot out of his wand and struck Harry.  
  
"Muahahahahahahaha..."  
  
Harry winced as he felt the curse struck him. Voldemort watched and waited for Harry to breathe his last breath but Harry didn't stop breathing.  
  
"Stupid boy." Voldemort cursed. Harry's nose started bleeding.  
  
"Noooooooo..." Voldemort fell to his knees, "How can this happen to me! My spell! Didn't work... too weak..."  
  
The death eaters started shifting their feets nervously as the watch their master break down.  
  
Voldemort slowly regained his composure and stood up slowly wiping the tears off his eyes.  
  
"Idiot boy." he cursed again and started kicking Harry until he grew tired. "You!" he pointed at Snape and yelled, "Take over."  
  
Snape walked over and did a very good impression of he-who-must-not-be-named. He sneered.  
  
"Idiot Potter." he snarled and started kicking Potter like his master did. As he did so, he muttered under his breath, "...stupid boy... fail potions...ten points from Gryffindor...steal my gillyweed...detention..."  
  
Voldemort sat on a rock he conjured up and sulked, 'Why? Why must this happen to me? I thought I mastered the avada kedevra?'   
  
There. The first chapter. Please R&R so that I'll continue. 


	2. Ch2 Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Ch2 Celebration  
  
Meanwhile in number four Privet Drive, the inhabitants were celebrating the disappearance of the boy who lived. Mr Dursley had opened a bottle of champagne and was dancing with Mrs Dursley who had a vulture hat on her head and their son Dudley Dursley. Mr Dursley started belly dancing in his too tight jumper, Mrs Dursley was break dancing on a bowling ball and was trying hard not to let her hat topple off. Junior Dursley, Dudley was doing ballet in his new custom made purple dress, his stomach wobbling.   
  
They had tied a disco ball to the ceiling and thrown out all Harry's stuff. Well... not all. They thought they did though. They threw out Harry's empty school trunk and empty owl cage but failed to find his books and everything else which were hidden under the floorboard. They also didn't know that the green quill in his room was a portkey...  
  
"He's gone... gone... gone...!" Mr Dursley was singing happily.  
  
"Heehor, heehor, heehor..." sang the bony horse like Mrs Dursley.  
  
  
  
In the head quarters of the order of the pheonix, Twelve Grimmauld Place, Ron was pacing the living room nervously. Harry hadn't written for quite a while already. Lupin and Moody had gone to find him and Hermione was coming in a few days time. Snape had suddenly apparated in. He had been spying for the order.   
  
He walked into the living room and spotted Dumbledore who was busy clipping his nails and picking his long crooked nose. Snape walked in and sneered as usual. He went over to Dumbledore and whispered something into his ear. Dumbledore continued picking his nose for a minute then asked everybody to gather round.   
  
When the order members had gathered, he put on his robes and announced.  
  
"Severus has just kindly informed me that Harry was taken by some death eaters to Lord Voldemort. And I'm sad to say that he is still alive. Somebody has to save him. Molly, you go with Ginny. You'll just have to fight the death eaters, dementors and finally Voldemort and save Harry." said Dumbledore lazily examining his nails.  
  
"What? Me and mum only?" asked Ginny looking shocked for some reason.  
  
"If you don't want to save Harry just say it." said Dumbledore, "Ok, who wants to save Harry, you'll get five knuts for that." he added.  
  
"I'll do it!" said Ron raising his hand.  
  
"Me too!" cried Hermione barging in.  
  
"Great! Now, Severus told me that they are in the Riddle house somewhere. I'll turn Ron into a portkey. Hermione, you hold Ron's hand and both of you will teleport outside Riddle's house, right, Ron, I'll have to turn you into a portkey." said Dumbledore flicking his wand and muttering something.  
  
  
  
Harry's room in Privet Drive, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were still dancing and singing.   
  
"Mum! Dad! There's a green feather here, I wonder what it is." said Dudley moving closer to the green quill.  
  
"Oh, it's a feather dear." said Petunia, "A mouldy green - Dudders! DUDDERS! Vernon! Dudders' disappeared!"   
  
  
  
Somewhere in Riddle's house.  
  
Voldemort was still sulking on his rock. Several of his death eaters had disapparated elsewhere already.   
  
"You two!" Voldemort pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who were desperately trying to fight the imperio curse, "Where is the boy?"   
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked around finally realizing that the curse was lifted as Voldemort lifted it an hour ago.   
  
"There." grunted Goyle pointed to the crumpled heap lying on the floor right in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Oh. Ahh... yes... " Voldemort smiled as evilly as he always did(Grinch). His scarlet eye shrunk into a slid. He walk forward and kick the boy to reveal his face.  
  
"What? This is not that idiot Potter. Who is this? Where is Harry Potter? Oh, he is Potter." said Voldemort turning red then turned around to cover his face. Sniffing sounds could be heard.  
  
Malfoy woke up. He had been asleep on a crouch while Voldemort was sulking.   
  
"Wha - Oh. I thought, I was having such a nice dream." he mumbled softly. Suddenly the fireplace started burning with green flames and a tall figure fell through.  
  
"Dumbledore." Voldemort whispered grabbing his wand in front of him in pointing at the figure. Everyone (except for Harry who didn't even know where he was) immediately pointed their wands at the figure and waited for the smoke and soot to go away. Only Crabbe didn't realize he was holding a broken television instead of his wand.   
  
"How did you know I was here?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Huh? Father." said the figure as he turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Draco." said senior Malfoy to his son. Draco Malfoy sneered at his father and his father sneered back at him. It was the traditional Malfoy family way of greeting each other.  
  
Voldemort was so relieved he started laughing. Lucius Malfoy joined in, followed by his son.  
  
"What's this bloody thing?" asked Draco curiously as he kicked the ragged thing on the floor.  
  
"That, is your arch enemy." said Lucius as they started sneering again. Suddenly there was another loud bang as the flames grew again. Everyone's attention diverted to the fireplace again. The flames went out. But nobody appeared.  
  
"Somebody's here, in his invisibility cloak." whispered Draco.  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted Voldemort as he aimed at the empty fireplace. A red light shot out of his wand and hit the wall of the fireplace.  
  
"W-who's there?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Me." called out a voice followed by a loud snort. Ten seconds past and finally someone made out whose voice it was. Crabbe dropped his television on the ragged thing on the floor and ran toward the fireplace.  
  
"Vincent!" he shouted as he ran over to rescue whatever it was. It appeared that junior Crabbe had tried to floo here but got stucked somewhere.  
  
"Who's Vincent?" asked Voldemort looking suspicious.  
  
"Crabbe's son." said Lucius.  
  
"Who's Crabbe?" asked Voldemort. Lucius pointed at Crabbe.  
  
Voldemort suddenly started laughing for some reason, "Mwhahahha..." His unloyal death eaters turned to look at him. "Sorry." said Voldemort wiping his tears, "Why am I apologising to my death eaters anyway? I was just trying to imagine the look on that crackpot's face when he finds out I have his son." He gestured at the rag thing on the floor.  
  
"Potter's not his son." said Lucius. Voldemort glared at him, "I called him his son because err... erm... because he treats him as his son."  
  
"Now, I'm going to make him suffer." said Voldemort eyeing Harry evilly. He walk over to the rag thing lying on the floor, grabbed his face and snatched his full moon glasses. He smiled at Harry and smashed the glasses on the floor.  
  
"Mwhahahaha...! Now you can't see properly!" He laughed as Harry unbroken hand reached up to rub his scar.  
  
"He's alive! That piece of bloody rag is alive! Everyone! Hide!" yelled Vincent Crabbe as he doved under the table toppling it over before realizing that it was not just a piece of mere rag.  
  
'Stupid Potter.' Junior Crabbe thought angrily as he felt his face turning red. He went over to Harry to kicked him but missed and fell onto him instead.  
  
"Nooooooo..." both shouted.  
  
"My poor hand..." groaned Harry cuddling his arm.  
  
"I've got mudblood all over me..." Vincent wailed trying to wipe the blood off his robes.  
  
"Errr... it's half blood." said Draco. Voldemort glared at him.   
  
"I'm going to teach you what happens to those who wins me during Quidditch matches." said Draco suddenly, lifting his wand thinking of a spell to curse, hex or jinx Harry.  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled a voice from somewhere as everyone spun around to face the source of the voice.  
  
Please R&R. Thanks. 


	3. Ch3 Portkeys

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. That's what keeps me writing.  
  
Ch3 Portkeys  
  
Outside the Riddle house in the middle of the night, a certain young-whale-sized sixteen year old teen appeared.  
  
'Where am I? My navel hurts...' he thought nervously as he wandered up the overgrown lawn. He was wearing a horrid purple dress and had a mouldy green feather clutched in his right hand.   
  
Suddenly he heard a loud thud and voices from inside of the house.  
  
'Robbers.' he thought, 'Mummy and Daddy will be so proud of me if I caught them. After all, I'm the junior heavyweight champion.' He smirked and walked in.   
  
"Not so fast!" he yelled at those creepy ugly hooded people.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore was waving his wand and muttering incantations at a carrot and pea trying to turned them into a portkey.  
  
"Blimey, I transfigured Ron and Hermione into a carrot and a pea." he said looking amused, "At least I did something."  
  
"Errr... professor Dumbledore... that's my dinner." said Ginny, "Ron and Hermy are over there." She pointed at the two figure sitting on the crouch and talking to the Weasley twins.  
  
"Oh." the old man chuckled at his mistake, "Not to worry, no harm done." He walked over to Harry's two best friend and started waving his wand and muttering some incantations.   
  
Dudley Dursley stared at the hooded figures. Suddenly, his insides started to feel cold. He felled to the floor. He recognised those hooded things after listening from Harry last year. Well, all he knew was that they were hooded.  
  
"Oh no, I'm dying. Go away you dementoids." he shouted at them while struggling to get to his feets.  
  
"Dudley?" Harry whispered trying to turn his head to see if it really was Big D.  
  
"You're crazy!" shouted Voldemort, "Stay away from me. This is my property!" He pointed his wand at Diddikins. He glared at his idiot death eaters.  
  
"What are you standing there for? Protect me." he yelled. The death eaters jumped around trying to protect their master. Dudley attempted to stand but failed. Instead he started rolling around the living room. The idiot death eaters jumped away and started shooting spells at the fat rolling thing on the floor as it came close.   
  
You-know-who grabbed the thin ragged thing on the floor and threw it at the fat rolling thing on the floor in defence. He then jumped onto the rock he conjured earlier and started shooting glares at his death eaters. Lucius was the first to react, he grabbed Crabbe's old television and threw it at the two things on the floor, and he did it. The two figures now lay motionless.  
  
Voldemort smiled and climbed down.  
  
"You'll be awarded for your brave and noble act." he said to Lucius, then threw a knut on the floor. Lucius sneered at the knut but took it anyway, thinking that he'll later use that knut for bribery reasons.  
  
"Shall I wake them up, my lord?" asked Lestrange.  
  
"I've got a better way." said Voldemort smiling evilly again, "A more painful way to wake them." He disappeared into a room for moment and appeared again with a small yellow thingy in his hands. He examined it for a moment then started twisting something on that yellow thingy. He-who-must-not-be-named placed the yellow thingy near the two bodies laying on the ground and took a step backwards.  
  
"Any second now." he said happily. Suddenly, a loud horrible noise rang through the moist air. The two thingy on the floor jumped and started stirring.  
  
"Five more minutes..." mumbled the fat one.  
  
Voldemort walked forward to kick them.  
  
"Well... wasn't that painful? Didn't yours ears hurt?" he asked then started laughing. "Mwhahahahahaha..."  
  
Harry turned his head and held his arm painfully. He turned to look at the yellow thingy.  
  
"Oh great, it's past midnight. And I'm missing all my presents." he mumbled. Dudley looked up and stared at the hooded figures. He face was ghostly white.  
  
He turned and saw an evil snakelike face staring at him, gave a squeal and jumped backwards landing onto his cousin.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Voldemort smiled and turned to Draco. Draco understood and turned to Harry.  
  
"Now, I want to show you what happens to those who gets more points than me every year. He raised his wand, smiled.  
  
"Any last words?" he sneered at Potter, "Alright then." He closed his eyes and threw his wand at Potter's head as hard as he could. The boy who lived cried out in pain. Draco laughed out loud as he watched the other boy rubbing his head.  
  
Suddenly the fireplace started burning again as another round rolling thing rolled out. Voldemort took a giant step back, grabbed the scar head and threw it at the second rolling thing. Goyle thought that it was time for him to earn some knuts. He grabbed Crabbe's broken television and threw it at the second rolling thing.  
  
"Huh?" the second rolling thing exclaimed as the television bounced off him and fell onto the broken arm boy beside him.  
  
"Gregory." said Goyle as he went over to his son.   
  
"What took you?" asked Draco.  
  
"All this nonsense is wasting my precious time, why hasn't that stupid Dumbledore come yet?" yelled Voldemort grabbing and pulling Draco's hair in fustration.  
  
"My hair... beautiful neat... hair..." Draco whimpered trying to pull his hair back. Voldemort ran over and started kicking Harry and finally breaking his other hand.   
  
"What's that bloody thing you're kicking, hooded man?" Gregory asked. Voldemort glared at junior Goyle.  
  
"What a night..." Voldemort turned away from everyone suddenly.  
  
"Errr... master, are you all right?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Haaar..." you-know-who answered.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Pettigrew who was growing pale,"Master can't talk anymore."  
  
"What did you do?" Lestrange asked kicking the boy with two broken arm, "What did you do to our master?"  
  
He-who-must-not-be-named turned back, "What? I was yawning."   
  
"Oh." said Bellatrix Lestrange, the evil mocking one.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore had managed to turned his very long beard into a portkey, before shaving it off careful not to touch it and throwing them onto Ron and Hermione.  
  
Both felt a jerk behind their navel and felt themselves being sucked forward head first.   
  
  
  
  
  
Finally! Finished ch3. Hope it's not too short. Please r&r. Thanks. 


	4. Ch4 Unexpected Hero

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Hey I love reviews. Yay. So sleepy. Hey, it's officially Harry's Birthday today. Haha. And JKR's too.  
  
Ch4 Unexpected hero.  
  
Ron landed hard on his feets tripped over a biscuit and fell over. Hermione tutted, swept her pink bouncy dress and stepped over to help Ron up but she tripped over a leave and fell.  
  
'Where are we?' Ron mumbled picking himself up, shoving the biscuit into his mouth.  
  
'I dunno, there's a house over there.' Hermione whispered to herself pointing at a house.  
  
'Hey. There's a house over there.' said Ron said softly pointing at the house to his left. Suddenly a scream cut throught the air causing both the shudder like torn toilet paper.  
  
Back in Privet Drive, Mr Dursley and Mrs Dursley were mourning over their son's death, or they thought they were. Mrs Dursley was dressed up as a green pixie and crying her nose out. Mr Dursley was now break dancing sadly on his tummy.   
  
'Oh little dudders? My pinky pumpkin poosey poo, where are you, why did you leave your daddy behind. Oh we don't want to live anymore.' cried Mr Dursley as he raised his hand up do belly dance.  
  
'Heehor heehor...' Mrs Dursley snorted and Mr Dursley tried to drown her with a water pistol.   
  
Back to the Riddle House. Hermione and Ron finally made it to the door without getting caught and slaughtered by Fudge.  
  
'How do we get in?' Ron mumbled to himself, 'We can't blow the house down.' He looked at Hermione who was smiling arrogantly.   
  
'I've got it.' she shouted as her hand shot into the air. 'But it's a secret, I'm not gonna tell you.' she added.   
  
'Oh.' Ron whispered.  
  
'Shhh... not so loud, ok. Here's the plan...'  
  
Inside the house of the riddle, you know who was sitting at the rock glaring at the bloody boy who lived. He was waiting for a reaction from the boy. He took pleasure in seeing the boy shuddering and shaking like a muggle camera when he's afraid. But the boy didn't move and he who must not be named wan't going to give in. He was sweating profusely. The boy laid on the floor, his eyes were closed and he was currently in dreamland.   
  
Suddenly, the boy stirred and his eyes flickered open. Voldemort sat up and smiled to himself looking very satisfied with himself.  
  
'YOU!' He bellowed, waking all the other occupants in the room in the process, he stroded towards Harry. He was going to hurt the broken arms boy bad and he knew it. He slipped his hand into his pocket to pull his wand out.   
  
Everyone in the room was watching him. Malfoy senior watched with a hungry expression on his face, Malfoy junior had stopped trying to fix his hair. Even the two unloyal brainless things were staring at him. Why are everyone staring at him like that? Don't they know better than to stare at their master? Stupid unfaithful dogs. He could feel his face turning red. His wand kept slipping from his sweaty and shaky hand and was stuck in a tangled mass in his pocket.  
  
After a minute of struggling and trying to keep that evil look on his face, Tom Riddle managed to pull his wand out. He squatted beside Precious Pathetic Patronus Potter and started stabbing him repeatly all over.   
  
Harry laid there and watched Riddle poking something, but could hardly register that the something was him. His mind was foggy due to the lack of presents and cards on his Birthday.  
  
Fat whale tried to crawl foward and jump onto the eerie guy in that halloween suit. He wanted to attacked the wierd guy, he really wanted to punch the day dreams out of him for looking so freaky just like his freakish cousin. After all, he's bigger than that wierdo.  
  
He jumped but realized that he was the fat whale and can never jump further than a fifth of a feet but it was too late, he landed on a piece of rag on the floor. A painful yell from the rag made the baby whale scream in fright. At the same time, he rolled over and a snap could be heard as he who must not be named's wand broke into 2 and a half pieces.  
  
'My wand! WAND come on wand!' whined Voldy as he looked tearfully at his broken wand. His wand. It has been with him for 6 minutes now. Or was it 60 years? His faithful wand. He stared at it longingly, more tears forming in his eyes.  
  
'Master?' The unloyal murderin' traitor squeaked.  
  
'What?' The evil snake ugly thing snapped. But before the rat could answer, loud scrapings could be heard from the chimney.  
  
'Who's there?' Asked the smirk face senior carefully aiming his wand at it.  
  
The dark lord stared at the empty fireplace for a moment then he surveyed his lousy death eaters. Stupid followers, they have too many sons that keep getting stuck up there, Before he could think anymore, a loud voice could be heard from the chimney.  
  
Sigh, should I continue writing? It's getting stupid and I'm getting stupid too. Can't think too sleepy. It's rather short I know but it's almost 4am. Don't make much sense anymore, not that it did in the first place.  
  
Heehee Review. Below this. 


End file.
